Masquerade Ball
by paperplanes
Summary: So Zell goes to a Masquerade set up by Selphie. And there meets a man in a mask. ZellxSeifer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hmm. So this is like my second story. _**EVER**_. So yehhh it might suck it might not. Up to you to decide. **grins**

& yeah. Obviously I don't own this, and now I'm going to do what everyone else does when they probably say this. _**CRIES**_

Oh yeah, and at the beginning a bit of Rinoa bashing I suppose. HAS to be done. I feel a bit cheesy writing words like '**JEEZ**' in this but I have to for Zell obviously 'cause he has that such cute cheesiness to him. Pure cheddar.

**Summary:** Yeah so, basically it starts off like Zell goes to what he thinks is a crappy masquerade ball styled party by the one and only Selphie . There he meets a mysterious stranger who makes it sort of the night of his life I guess? So yeah. Blah blah blah. **BUT** will Zell find out who the stranger is? And when he does, what will happen? **(Cue eastenders theme**) If anyone watches it.

**Pairing:** Zell/Seifer (Cutest pairing ever )

The party was in full swing but yet, for some reason, Zell was not enjoying himself **ONE** bit. It was actually some sort of masquerade ball where everyone had the fancy get ups, masks and all that jazz.

"Oh god..," he mumbled to himself as he saw Rinoa in a bright, pink puffball dress literally dragging Squall across the dance floor. Zell noticed the look of disgust on the other boy's face, probably at the prospect of being made to do some sort of random line dancing…or some sort of jazzy dance.

Zell watched as Squall pulled himself away from Rinoa making some sort of excuse to get away while she whined with this pleading look on her puppy dog face. Zell laughed to himself and made his way over to the brown haired boy who was situated at the buffet table.

"You okay man?" the shorter boy said placing a hand on Squalls shoulder, who shrugged it off and turned around. "………(**heavy breathing**)," Squall threw him an icy glare, which Zell knew meant '**BACK OFF BITCH**.' The scarred boy then grunted, put his mask back on which resembled a lion and walked off.

Zell frowned, "Hmm. Screw you then Squall. Jeez! Just trying to be nice and all I get is some creepy sinister heavy breathing and grunting in return!" He walked back over to where he was standing before, slinking back into the shadows where the dance lights did not show him.

He didn't want to be seen, he didn't even want to come to this stupid party that Selphie organised. Damn Selphie and her annoying, pointless parties! Oh jeez! Man, I'm starting to sound like Squall now, moaning about everything. He grimaced to himself, moaning like Squall was so not a good thing!

He felt something then suddenly prod his shoulder, "**WHATTHEFUCKOHMYJESUS**!" He fell over in shock, his behind hitting the floor with a hard crack, his heart thumping. "Sorry about that," a deep voice came from above. Zell looked up to see a tall, well built man in a dark suit holding out his hand.

Zell grabbed it, hauled himself up and then dusted his tuxedo off. "Do you mind not doing that?!," he hissed through gritted teeth peering into the taller boy's mask. It was elegant, a classic long, thin nose of a pure white mask which had jade green markings on each side.

All he could see was the boy's pearly white, confident smile. "I'm sorry… I just wondered, would you like to dance?" the boy smiled wider if was possible at that moment. Zell froze; he felt a deep blush rising on his face. "Well I…uh…uhhmmm…I?" Shit! Think of an excuse Zell!

He thought while this mysterious 'I prod peoples shoulders and scare the heck out of them' boy stood there, smiling. Oh man! It's a slow number to a slow cheesy song. Something like George Michael (Oh jeez. Selphie and her love of 80's music). That was all he needed.

Zell coughed and regained his composure if that was actually possible now, "Are you kidding? I can't dance!... you wouldn't want me to….I'm like… I'm like worse than mine and your grandma put together! Hey…Hey! Listen to me will ya?" He gasped as he was led onto the packed dancefloor.

The boy then turned around to face Zell; they stood there looking at each other, Zell gulping nervously, for some seconds. "Come on..," the boys husky voice spoke out, grasping Zell's tiny waist and hand while Zell grabbed the strangers hand and shoulder.

He felt awkward as he started to slowly spin around in a almost graceful dance, it felt as if everyone was watching them doing some sort of waltz. And they were two men as well. "Don't worry, they don't care," the stranger whispered in Zell's ear sending a shiver down his spine.

The shorter boy nodded his head and slowly, but unsurely put his head on the taller boys shoulder. They danced like that for a bit, lights flashing past but in slow motion, all blurred together. Zell felt a bit better about his predicament and felt like it was just him and this stranger on this dancefloor.

He then looked up into the strangers face, well mask, and smiled. "Well…thanks I...guess?" The boy grinned and put his soft, but large hand on Zell's cheek affectionately. "No, thank you Zell." Then the boy reached down and embraced Zell with a kiss that made him feel like he was swooning like a girl.

The boy's soft lips gently brushed Zell's making his face tomato(fied). The man pulled away suddenly mouthing good night over the music that had now turned into a fast, pounding beat. He then started to walk off through the crowd, "No wait! I didn't get to know your name!" Zell rushed forward grabbing the stranger's hand making him turn around.

A dancing pair then knocked into the boy sending the beautiful mask flying off his face to hopefully something more beautiful underneath. Zell tried to see his face and ask if he was okay, but the tall boy grabbed it and ran for the exit. All Zell caught a glimpse off was blonde hair and the blur of sea, green eyes.

He watched as the boy made his way off, finally sighing in defeat. He then rushed off through the pulsating dancing, the bright lights, laughter and someone's concerned but drunken voice asking him where he was going. He finally arrived at his room away from the sweaty crowds who suddenly transformed into some kind of crazy rave.

He flopped down on the bed that was calling out for him, his tiredness taking over. He hoped he would be able to spot the man wandering the corridors of Balamb. But no result. He felt himself starting to drift off to sleep but things were bothering him. Such as the fact he was dancing with a man! But yet, there is so much warmth in him when he was doing it. It felt so….right. But what bothered him the most was the blonde hair, and was it green eyes?... Or blue? Or…

Irvine arrived in the dormitories later waving goodbye to Selphie and the others opening his room door. His dormitory was joined with Zell's. He left pretty early actually, the cowboy thought to himself. He opened the blonde kid's room, peering in to see him slighting snoring away. His mouth was open with dribble hanging out. Yep. Typical Zell, Irvine smiled to himself as he closed Zell's door and set off for bed.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? grins R&R! & yeah. I actually love George Michael. OH YEAH. He's just the best. Who doesn't?


	2. The Encounter

**A/N:** Obviously, I don't own them sadly enough

**A/N:** Obviously, I don't own them sadly enough. I highly appreciate the reviews I got even if they are a few, but still it helps

I took ages to update this since I've had all my exams but I finished school, so I got plenty of time to do all this sort of stuff. Anyways, I'm rambling!

Zell let out a deep sigh, "Hey man, why you so down for?" A thick Galbadian accent spoke up, Irvine took a seat next to the short, blonde boy on the grass. "You wouldn't understand..," came the mumbled reply.

"**OH**. I know, man this is bad! Real bad! I so understand your problem!," Irvine's face turned serious and he stood up stroking his defined chin. Zell gasped, "Huh? You do?," a tinge of suspicion lingered in his voice.

The cowboy turned to look at him, his face a mask of pride and put both his hands on the petite shoulders. "Man, don't worry! It's your….," a silence ensued. "Isn't it?" Zell blinked, "Wait, what?."

He watched as Irvine's eyes travelled to.. "WHAT. NO-", but was interrupted by Irvine's hand covering his mouth. "I knew it! There's nothing to be ashamed of! Here we go, I got just the thing! Don't worry, I get it all the time!"

With that, Zell felt something being forced in his hand. Irvine winked and strolled off grinning to himself. Zell groaned, do I really want to look? He looked through squinted eyes to see, "**VIAGRAAA**?!"

He chucked the box as if it burnt him as far as he could, only to find it fall in the hands of the last person he really wanted to see at this precise moment. "Well, well if it isn't Chickenwuss? Oh, and what's this you so kindly gave me?"

Seifer grinned and looked down at the box in his hands while Zell sprinted at him to grab it only to be held back by one of the boy's giant hands. He blushed viciously as the tall blonde boy read, "Viagra?!" He raised his voice purposely whilst saying it, gaining the attention of nearby students setting of cackles of laughter.

Zell lowered his head in embarrassment, his face heating up. Seifer joined in, his head tilted back in laughter, making the shorter boy grit his teeth in anger. "Urgh! Screw you Seifer!," the tall, blonde boys face turned to shock as he was forcefully pushed flat onto the grass beneath him.

Plenty of gasps were heard around, people's faces that of a shocked expression. Zell breathed heavily, while Seifer slowly lifted his head to look up, "Chicken…." A look of anger flashed through them normally cocky sea, green eyes.

But Zell ignored this and ran off, "Chicken, come back!" Seifer growled and crumpled the box in his hand. Letting it fall, he got up wiping the mud that had now slightly stained his arse and back.

_So… Chickenwuss hasn't guessed yet has he?_

He weakly grinned, picking up the crumpled box, he shoved it in his pocket whilst making sure no one was watching (_it would seem weird, right?_). He then walked off, the people around him having resumed talking.

_When will Zell realise?..._

* * *

_"I'm sorry… I just wondered, would you like to dance?" Seifer smiled, his heart pounding heavily. He saw a deep blush form on Zell's sweet face. "Well…uh…uhhmmm… I?," the blonde boy mumbled and coughed._

_"Are you kidding? I can't dance!," the short boy rambled on making excuses which Seifer smiled at. He took the boys hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. He turned around to meet the pretty face before him._

_"Come on..," he felt his voice come out huskily. Grasping Zell's tiny waist and hand, the boy grabbed his hand and shoulder. "Don't worry, they don't care." He whispered in Zell's ear, he blushed more but nodded and placed his head on the taller, boys shoulder._

**_They danced like that for awhile._**

A/N: Sorry if this isn't so good! & I know it's pretty short as I didn't have much time to do this! Hope you like it! R&R.


End file.
